Server farm patching systems mitigate the disruption felt by information workers when system updates are installed on server farms by causing software patches to be installed in a predetermined sequence during off-peak hours. For example, a Software as a Service (SaaS) application that is operated by a server farm may receive periodic software patches for a variety of reasons such as to improve existing features, add new features, correct security vulnerabilities, or fix bugs. Some server farm patching systems install software patches during off-peak hours because doing so may have a temporary negative impact on the performance of machines being updated which may be particularly disruptive during peak business hours when large numbers of users are accessing server farm computing resources.
Unfortunately, some server farm patching systems are ill-suited for quickly alleviating disruption that is felt by information workers when a previously installed system update results in a software regression. For example, developers periodically deploy software updates that are regressive in terms of computing efficiency and, therefore, result in features of software code failing altogether or merely demanding increased processing cycles and/or memory usage as compared to previous versions of the software code. Because modem server farm patching systems install patches in accordance with rigid off-peak patching schedules, information workers are all too often forced to deal with the disruption caused by a software regression throughout an entire work day.
Further, there are currently no mechanisms that enable tenants, e.g., customers, of a system to provide any type of input to influence a patch schedule. Thus, most customers of a centralized service are subject to a one-size-fits-all program when it comes to patches and other upgrades. This can lead to inefficient coordination between a customer's needs and a patch schedule of a system they are using.
It is with respect to these and other considerations that the disclosure made herein is presented.